Apuesto Que Te Enamoras De Mi
by April Luka
Summary: [LongFic]— Perderas hermanita, un genio como él, no caera con tus juegos inocentes de niña./— Sabes que para mi, con respecto a las apuestas, no es opcion perder.
1. Reto, que no dudare en aceptar

_Si, si, si... He vuelto! con una nueva historia de nuestra amada pareja! Kya! La adoro! ShikaTema y aun esperando que en el Manga y Anime se haga presente... Bueno esta historia voy a ver mi lado gracioso ¬¬ Por favor! Paciencia...Porque tengo una hora para escribirlo, después corregiré los errores y también lo leeré! Así que Yesy paciencia xD_

_Los personajes son de Kishimoto, porque si fueran míos, ya habría sido explicito el ShikaTema. _

_Dedicado a todas las Fans del ShikaTema...y a Rake y Tema, que estuvieron mientras lo escribía xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Reto, que no dudare en aceptar<strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Cuanto quieres perder esta vez?- altanera y con una mirada penetrante hablo la ganadora numero uno, a su hermano mayor.<p>

Ya estaba cansado de la misma rutina siempre. Temari venia con una sonrisa manipuladora, lo enredaba en su juego y terminaba perdiendo. Siempre era igual, esa apostadora compulsiva pero aun peor, no recordaba una sola vez que le haya ganado.

Apostaban de todo, a las cartas, en las misiones y en lo que era dominadora y Emperatriz en los enamoramientos. Su única hermana amaba el momento donde lo veía humillarse admitiendo que había perdido y soportar los castigos mas duros por seguir sus jueguitos. Cuando el aceptaba con toda su fe a un candidato que no se enamorara de ella a la semana, era su mas fiel seguidor. Esa mujer si que era buena en engañar a la gente.

-No quiero apostar mas contigo, me rindo, no puedo ganarte- admitió el mientras se asomaba a la oficina de su hermano por una mision.

-Oye, no te des por vencido.- trataba de convencerlo en vano, porque el ya había aprendido la lección.

A Temari le divertía jugar a esos juegos. Al principio admitía que parecía difícil cada candidato que elegía su hermano, pero después de dos días, ya los hacia soñar con ella. Hombres, son tan infantiles cuando se trata del amor, y mas de los de aproximadamente su edad. Por eso, desde el principio imagino que terminaría con un hombre mas grande y maduro que ella, jamas elegiría a un crió.

Tenia que convencerlo a su hermano, tenia ganas de que le regalara un departamento en Suna, para poder dejar de vivir en la Torre del Kazekage... ¿Pero quien otro sino era su hermano el que se lo compre? O por lo menos es el único que aceptaría tan tonta apuesta.

Como no veía respuesta de su hermano, lo detuvo de su mano derecha.

-Por lo menos, piénsalo. No esta en tu orgullo dejar la Guerra sin haber ganado por lo menos una batalla.

Él la miro extrañado, ya venia la hora de la manipulación en donde tanto caía, era el principio porque después debia comprarle algo o reemplazarla en las misiones mas aburridas del mundo, que obviamente no se merecía un jounnin como él. Estaba por contestarle cuando se abrio la puerta del despacho de Gaara, permitiendo salir a un chunnin de la Hoja.

Era Shikamaru. Vio tan familiar escena en donde Kankuro trataba de desligarse de su molesta hermana, claro, tenia que ser una mujer. La única capaz de hacer un bochinche por un capricho y mas si hablamos de Temari. Prefirió mantener su cara de aburrimiento y bostezando camino directo a la salida, ignorándolos. Seria muy problemático meterse en esa situación.

-Oye, idiota, saluda- grito Temari deteniendo el paso del chunnin que se giro para verla.

-No queria molestar mientras estas acosando a tu hermano mayor- contraataco él, enfureciendola

-Lo que hago yo con mi hermano es de mi incumbencia. No te metas.- sonrió falsamente con mirada provocativa

-Por eso no te salude, no quería meterme- consiguió el silencio de victoria de esta al no saber contrarrestar.

-Vaya, parece que has madura, Shika-kun- habló como niñita que quiere algo, eso hizo erizar a Kankuro, se venia la Temari enfurecida.- Estas mas fuerte y hasta mas maduro, no como el bebe lloron que salve la ultima vez.

Suficiente, contra eso no podría...

-Como dices, Temari, madure. Pero noto que tu te haz vuelto mas niña de la mujer que vi la ultima vez- continuo el con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Agarrando a tu hermano para que no entre a recibir una misión, con esos gestos infantiles y esa manipulación tan latente que te caracteriza, supongo que de la mujer que vi la ultima vez, ahora veo a una niña malcriada, ¿O miento?- sonrió desafiante mientras se posaba en una columna del pasillo, continuo- No miento

El silencio volvió a rondar, Kankuro notó que su hermana apretaba fuertemente su brazo, pensó que en cualquier momento sacaba su abanico y mandaba a volar al osado que se había atrevido a describirla tan bien, con solo verla una vez después de tanto tiempo. Shikamaru no era un tipo que se deje seducir o manipular por su hermana, y eso lo hacia completamente un bicho raro, pero a la vez especial.

Y para destacar entre otras cosas, estaba parado en frente de ella, con una sonrisa orgullosa y ganándole; ganándole. Algo que no consiguió jamas ningún otro hombre. Estaba frente a alguien que lo haria ganar.

Y para concluir, Temari no mostró rastro de querer seducirlo o poder hacerlo.

-Me tengo que ir-se paro nuevamente para marchar el ninja de Konoha pero la rubia de cuatro coletas se le acerco. Movimiento peligroso.

-Shikamaru, ¿Como esta el hijo de Asuma?- pregunto tiernamente la rubia

-Muy Bien, por suerte. Su madre lo esta cuidando en este momento, se parece mucho a el padre- un momento de nostalgia rondo en el ambiente pero aun no bajo la guardia.

-Me alegro- sonrió mostrando sus relucientes dientes en pose Guau de Naruto- Sabia que lo cuidarías bien.

-El mayor merito es de Kurenai- siguió el tratando de entender la repentina preocupación de ella

-Oh! No... no seas tan modesto- continuo- Con lo genio que eres, supongo que el lugar de padre lo anhelas en este momento, no?

-No, la verdad, es que los niños son problemáticos- simplifico su situacion

-Tu, una vez contaste que te gustaria casarte con una mujer ni muy fea, ni muy linda- él la seguia desconfiado, a algún lugar queria llegar- tener dos hijos, una niña y un niño, retirarte cuando tu hija se case y tu hijo triunfe como ninja. Y así, tener un retiro tranquilo jugando al shogi y morir antes que tu esposa, o me equivoco?

-Conoces mas de mi vida que yo- la miro sospechoso- ¿A donde quieres llegar?

Ella acorto sus distancias, esperando una minima reacción de el, que no consiguió.

-¿Encontrastes a la chica indicada?- se acerco acorralándolo de vuelta

El sin mosquearse en lo mas minimo, y continuando con su juego, respondio:

-Si, la conseguí- mintió, porque sino caería en su juego- Y me gustaría terminar la misión para ir a verla lo mas pronto posible.

Dejo a una Temari perpleja, estatica en el lugar soltandolo de la prision. Mientras el se marchaba lo mas campante. Nunca imagino esa respuesta, lo que ella esperaba era un beso robado, una caricia o por lo menos seguir el juego. Pero no. Ni sintió erizarle la piel, ni los latidos de su corazón, o su respiración nerviosa, absolutamente nada. Eso es lo que producía su quietud y por primera vez no saber que hacer.

Pero el muy descarado seguia humillandola.

-Adiós, Tema-chan-

Cuando se fue, ella dejo un hueco en la pared con su puño que sangraba. Miraba un punto fijo pero a la vez, no le prestaba atención. Ese nenito, se la pagaría nadie humillaba tan descaradamente a Subaku No Temari y seguía con vida.

El hermano aprovecho la oportunidad de tan buen candidato a jamas enamorarse de alguien como su hermana, y por primera vez sintio que ganaria. Quitandola de sus pensamientos tan vengativos y casi abriendo la puerta de la oficina de su hermano menor, hablo:

-Nara, Shikamaru...- la chica salio de sus pensamientos y recordó que estaba su hermano- Enamoralo.

Y con una sonrisa inaudible, entró a recibir su misión y de paso alejarse de la furia de la joven de ojos azules agua marina. Ella se quedo parada en ese lugar y luego de meditarlo por unos minutos comenzó a reirse a carcajadas. Era difícil el desafió, desde el principio el hombre a quien debía enamorar no vivia en la misma Aldea y admitía que Shikamaru nunca se habia propasado con ella, hasta apostaría que gustaba de los hombres, por lo machista que era. Y lo peor era que estaba enamorado.

Pero para la portadora del abanico, no existian los imposibles. Se peino tranquilamente y con sonrisa orgullosa hablo:

-Nunca perdí, no es bueno empezar desde ahora.- sonrió mientras se iba a su habitación a pensar su próximo plan- Pobre, Shika. Prepárate para suspirar por mi, no te escaparas.

Y con paso danzante se marcho.

En otro lugar, Shikamaru sonreía feliz al sentir como temblaba Temari cuando lo atrapó y pensar de donde habia sacado tanta fuerza de voluntad al evitar besarla...

* * *

><p><em>Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Kankuro o Temari? ¿Quién ganara?<em>

**¿Rewiens?**


	2. Recuerdo Familiar: Tristeza en gentileza

____Regrese: Perdón, perdón pero este fic ahora va enserio. Lo terminare, no para que fecha, pero lo haré. ____Palabra ninja.____  
><em>___

____Gracias por seguirme y si no actualizo pronto tienen derecho a matarme(?).  
><em>___

____No es propiedad de Mei, es de Kishimoto (que algún día se enamorará de mi y le voy a robar Naruto(?)...  
><em>___

____*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_*• - _ -•**• - _______

**Capítulo 2:**

**Recuerdo Familiar: Tristeza en gentileza**

**"Tu puedes sobresalir más y más… debido a que siempre estas brillando"**

____*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_*• - _ -•**• - _______

Gaara terminaba de firmar unos documentos importantes que mandaría con Shikamaru Nara de Konoha directo para Tsunade, donde planeaban el próximo examen Chunnin. Estaba esperando que su hermana apareciera pidiéndole autorización para ir a la tierra del Fuego, Kankuro le comentó lo de la nueva apuesta. Al escuchar los golpes en la puerta, supo que era ella.______  
><em>_____

— Pase— como lo predijo, hizo acto de presencia la chica de los tres hermanos, con una sonrisa pedigüeña en su rostro iluminado— Temari, siéntate.

— No deberías hablarme tan formal, somos hermanos después de todo.— se sentó enfrente de él, ojeando algunos documentos que poblaban su escritorio. Él pelirrojo permaneció en silencio, y ella se dispuso a hablar— Bueno, necesito unas vacaciones...

— No hace falta que le des vuelta, Temari. Se lo de tu nueva apuesta, me lo dijo Kankuro.— con un porte serio que lo caracterizaba.

_— "Maldito Kankuro"—_ pensó, aprovechó a decirle a Gaara todo antes que consiga el permiso, pero ella no se rendiría a la primera traba en el camino.— Se que piensas que esta mal, pero tómalo como unas vacaciones que me merezco por las misiones suicidas que presencie últimamente.

— Si quieres vacaciones, puedes ir a la Tierra del Agua— era una forma para que Temari le cuente la verdad de una vez y sin vueltas, él no aprobaba la vida que llevaba.— Las mejores Termas se encuentran allí y la mayoría de mis ninjas me piden autorización para ese lugar.

— Me gusta Konoha, no creo que los Baños Termales sean menos que las Agua Termales, lo he estado pensando...

— No irás a Konoha— cortó seguro ante este pedido.

El cambio de Temari fue muy repentino, antes era madura y las apuestas la estaban cambiando. No era compulsiva pero en cada hazaña buscaba el gran amor, el verdadero. El final siempre el mismo: la buscaban por ser embajadora, ninja, princesa o por la fama que obtuvo sin ningún merito. Evitando mencionar su belleza.

Todas sus conquistas atraía una decepción hasta el punto en que no creía que existía el hombre con que pudiera pasar el resto de su vida. Cada ruptura la tomaba con una sonrisa porque jamas admitiría su derrota, aun conservaba la esperanza.

— Trataré de convencerte y lo sabes. Incluso si no voy a Konoha, lo conquistaré.— su mirada era prueba de su decisión, el Nara pisoteó su orgullo hacia menos de tres horas y no saldría victorioso.— Gaara, sabes que todo seguirá como antes...

— Temari creo que estas bastante equivocada— Interrumpió de nuevo, pero cuando lo hacia el Kazekage no le molestaba.— Ese hombre es un genio, no caería como todos los demás, te estoy advirtiendo para que no pierdas la paciencia cuando falles. Déjalo ganar a Kankuro por una vez.

— Eso suena raro de alguien como tú, usas otras palabras pero quieres que me rinda.

— Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Si quieres ir a Konoha, irás.— continúo demostrándole que le preocupaba bastante su situación animica— pero vas por tu decisión, no me gustan esas cosas.

Le estiró una misión donde podía tener el suficiente tiempo para su nueva hazaña.

Ella se detuvo a pensarlo un momento, el hermano menor no le advertía sino estaba seguro de algo. Trataba de estar en su lugar del protector; pero mas se lo impedían, mas quería intentarlo. Como un juguete que luego no necesitará.

— Lo conquistaré, de eso estoy segura.— se paró dando por terminada la charla, tomando un papel que le extendió— Si tanto crees que perderé, sumate a la apuesta; mejor para mi.

— Yo que tú, quitaría esa sonrisa. Estoy tan seguro que perderás esta vez, que apuesto que no lo lograrás.

____*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_*• - _ -•**• - _______

Shikamaru se encontraba en la entrada de la Aldea de la Arena, y el Subaku del medio le dio los documentos enviados por su hermano menor hacia la Hokage; el Nara lo recibió con su natural perezocidad. El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos ya que no tenían mucho de que hablar. El Subaku No se interesó por saber un poco mas del chico donde apostó, a simple vista no tenia motivación alguna.

— Bueno Kankuro me retiro, le deja mis saludos al Kazekage— hizo sus reverencias y cuando se dispuso a ir, se detuvo por el llamado de una conocida voz de cierta kunoichi.

— Shi-ka-ma-ru—silabeó sonriente Temari, el castaño no sintió su presencia acercarse y el nombrado, detuvo el paso alzando una ceja— Haremos este viaje juntos, tengo una misión en Konoha.

— ¿Pero qué diablos?— preguntó el hermano de la rubia de cuatro coletas ante la sorpresa, al hablar con el pelirrojo garantizó que no le daría permiso, pero ahí estaba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro— Temari, tu no puedes ir a Konoha.

— Me lo impedirás cuando seas Kazekage, por el momento tengo que hacer una misión por los futuros exámenes Chunnin.

— Excusas, puedo hacerlo yo.— se apresuró a decirle y detenerla porque si se iba, aseguraba un cincuenta por ciento de la apuesta.

— No, Gaara me envió a mi— Shikamaru bostezo antes semejantes problemáticos que se ponían en su camino para retornar a su Aldea natal, si no los detenía, terminarían en la misma situación que tuvo que padecer antes.

— Vámonos Temari— señaló hacia la salida sin entusiasmo alguno, ella lo siguió sin antes sacarle la lengua al hermano que quedo perplejo por los hechos.

Solo le quedaba tener fe en el desanimado, que se sienta inferior a su hermana y le impedía a ir por ella. Esa fantasía se veía lejana para Kankuro.

La ultima vez que la vio, hacia un gesto con la mano como diciéndole: _"Prepárate para pagar"._

_____*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_*• - _ -•**• -  
><em>______

Ya era de noche y por suerte traspasaron el trayecto de arena y estaban por acampar en el bosque cercano a Suna, los intentos de la chica de sacar información eran interrumpidos por monosílabos por parte de él. Hace tres años que no lo veía y lo recordaba como un buen compañero, pero su pereza, sufrió un cambio con el tiempo: Era un vago en potencia.

La curiosidad de saber de _"ella"_, era un paso para la conquista. Uno muy importante, porque si copiaba lo que hizo _"ella"_ tenga una chance con él.

— Ayúdame con esto, por favor— le pidió este, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella tomó la otra parte de la carpa, la estiraron y magia: armaron rápidamente un campamento de un ninja.

Normalmente un ninja duerme en el piso con su equipo de dormir, pero según el pronostico del tiempo, que Shikamaru se encargó de verificar, esa noche llovería. Basándose en el pronóstico eligió el lugar adecuado: plantaron la carpa sobre las raíces gruesas del árbol mas grande que ya le propinaba elegible, el mejor lugar para acampar por si había lluvia.

Al terminar, ellos tomaron las municiones de comida que tenían, y se alimentaron en silencio. Hasta que la rubia de cuatro coletas volvió a hablar:

— No creo que llueva, estamos al lado de Suna después de todo— comentó algo sin importancia como lo venia haciendo todo el trayecto, como una chica poco interesante.

— Estas muy charlatana, problemática. Es mejor ser precavido en estos casos.— justificó su accionar.

Y ahí estaba, de vuelta la respuesta cortante del genio. Se dio cuenta de que charlaba mas de lo normal, entonces decidió ir frontal y sin vueltas al asunto.

— Shikamaru, ¿Quién es esa chica que mencionaste?— este se atragantó con lo que estaba bebiendo, eso fue sorpresivo. Usó el momento para aprisionarlo— La chica con la que sales.

— ¿P-por qué quieres saber?— habló tratando de retomar su postura, notando la insistencia de la rubia.

— Curiosidad.— contestó, él recuperó la postura normal. Era lo oportunidad adecuada para atar mejor el cabo— ¿Es Ino?

— Es mi mejor amiga, no puede ser ella.— contestó calmado. Pero ya que estaba podía contarle un poco de la situación, después de todo eran amigos— Se llama Shiho y a veces trabajamos juntos.

— Quién lo diría de ti. Ya empezando a interesarte por las relaciones para toda la vida.— sarcástica y algo celosa a la vez, nunca la mencionó.— ¿Cómo es?

— Nada problemática. Buena, tímida, amable y muy trabajadora. Hizo muchas cosas por mi, estoy en deuda para con ella.— simplificó, como todo buen estratega, admitió que existían las contra— A mi mamá e Ino no les agrada la idea. No la he presentado en familia porque no creo que sea el momento.

— Que envidia siento.— se sinceró para con él, ya que su amigo lo estaba siendo con ella. Sentirse a gusto con alguien era muy raro para la mente de la princesa.— Dijistes que hizo mucho por ti, ¿Cómo qué?

— Ella estuvo enamorada de mi hace mucho tiempo, pero no se confesaba. Pidió a Ino ayuda _con un chico_ y la cambio por completo, ella usaba anteojos y los cambio por lentes de contacto, se soltó el cabello. Uso ropas joven porque acostumbraba a tener ropas muy antiguas. Dejó su timidez a un lado y muchas cosas más— terminó por decir al notarla muy atenta a lo que decía.

Ella no podía hacer eso.

No era tímida, daba su opinión en todo, tenia buena vista y se vestía bastante sexy. Jamas se soltaría el pelo. Entonces, ¿Cómo empezar cuando ya lo tenia todo? ¡Maldicion! debía pensar en un cambio mas rotundo para llamar la atención. Si cambio era lo que necesitaba, cambio tendría.

— Vaya, mira lo que una chica haría por ti— metida en sus pensamientos, demasiado ida. Pensando en su próxima estrategia.

_Le gustaban las chicas que sacrificaban cosas por él_

— ¿Por qué debemos hablar de esto?— preguntó molesto, ya que no le agradaba hablar de otros en frente de Temari,que estaba bastante cambiada desde la ultima vez que la vio.

— ¿Qué hay de malo?— siguió al verlo con el ceño fruncido, le divertida mucho hacerlo enojar.

— No me gusta hablar de nadie en frente de ti. Hace mucho que no hablamos y este hecho no es el mas importante en tres años. Tu aprovechas estas oportunidades para hacerme enojar, pero me agrada estar contigo.— a la chica se le cerró el apetito.

Se quedo callada de repente y sonrojada. La frase final la dejó perpleja porque venia de los labios de él: _me agrada estar contigo_.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? Escuche por ahí que saliste con varias personas conocidas— preguntó este terminado de comer y esta seguía en su mundo de fantasía.— Oye, Temari responde.

— Tonterías, yo no salia con nadie en especial. Que ellos creyeran eso, es otra cosa.— retomando la postura de la fuerte kunoichi ante cualquier circunstancia, he incluso las del amor.

—Siempre tan sensible.— sarcasticó, combinado con una media sonrisa, sacándose un peso de encima al saber que para la rubia solo fueron relaciones sin importancia— Deberías de pensar un poco en ellos, eres muy fría.

— No soy fría, soy sincera.— habló mirando para otro lado, pero le contaría el por qué los trataba asi— Ellos se juntan conmigo por algo, ¿A quién no le gustaría tener de novia a la Princesa de Suna? A mi parecer, no son mas que idiotas si piensan en engañarme.

— Como tu digas, señorita sinceridad; pero si piensas de esa forma, no hay nadie que pueda llenar tus expectativas— señalo con un dedo a la carpa.— Duerme en la carpa y yo dormiré fuera.

No llovió en esa ocasión, la princesa del viento tenia razón después de todo.

____*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_*• - _ -•**• - _______

Shion se levantó muy temprano en la mañana para ir a esperar a su novio en la entrada. La descripción que el domador de sombras le dio a la princesa era escasa con los cambios rotundos que hizo por él. Recibía muchas cartas anónimas, declaraciones de amor, entre otras cosas. Pero ella solo veía a un solo hombre, no existía otro. Esos pocos días que se marchó ya lo extrañaba demasiado.

Estaba charlando con Izumo y Kotetsu cuando lo vio llegar muy sonriente, acompañado de una chica que recordaba muy bien: la hermana de Kazekage. Varias veces la escuchó nombrar de los labios de Shikamaru, y eso que tenia la costumbre de no hablar de nadie. La imagen no le gustaba demasiado pero lo disimuló bastante bien.

— ¡Shika!— llamó y se abrazo a él, ignorando por completo a Temari, que solo la miró despreocupada. A él no le gustaban esas demostraciones en publico— Te extrañe tanto, ¿Cómo te fue?— se detuvo mirando a la rubia— Hola, ¿Tu eres...?______  
><em>_____

— Temari No Subaku de la Aldea de la Arena—

Sonrió divertida, si creía que con esos jueguitos tontos de _"Este chico es solo mio"_, eligió a la peor chica. Era la hermana del Kazekage, la Princesa del Viento, una de las legendarias Kunoichi de Guerra y una persona importante para el domador de sombras. _¿Qué no la conocía?_ A otro perro con ese hueso.

— Mi nombre es Shion del departamento de decodificado, amiga muy cercana de Shikamaru—

Sintió fastidio al decir esas rudas palabras. Desde un vamos, el estratega le aclaró que estaban probando tener una relación, pero era temprano para presentársela a los padres. En otras palabras no era novia oficial.

— Vaya, estoy tan cansada— Temari estiró sus brazos, saludando de paso a los que vigilaban la entrada. Aprovechó la oportunidad para provocarla.— Iré con la Hokage a reportarle mi llegada y a dormir en el hostal. Sabes este viaje que revivimos viejos tiempos Shikamaru, me dejó agotada.

— Te acompaño, tengo que entregar mi informe de todos modos— siguió a la rubia de cuatro coletas con tranquilidad.

— Shikamaru, me seguiste a sol y sombra en el camino, y ahora en la Aldea, se nota que me extrañastes— habló fuerte para que lleguen a los oídos de la rubia de Konoha que se paralizó.

Él solo contestó con un _"Cállate", _al comentario mal intencionado e infantil para provocar a Shion, que los acompaño con una falsa simpatía, mostrando que no le importaba en absoluto lo que hiciera Temari.

Muchas personas saludaron a Temari y Shikamaru en el camino, ambos eran famosos desde la Guerra que los consagró. Era bastante conocida, los amigos mas cercanos de él genio la trataron como una más, sin mencionar a Tenten que la abrazó hasta asfixiarla. La Hokage no era la excepción, estaba muy feliz de verlos de nuevo.

— Según el documento te harás cargo de los exámenes Chunnin, como Embajadora nuevamente— dictó Tsunade feliz por ver a la única chica adecuada para su estratega preferido— Shikamaru tú la ayudarás y serás su guía. La ultima que actuaron juntos, fueron los mejores exámenes.

— _Es que somos dos en uno_— sobresalió la rubia de Suna, lo que la enojaba mas a la rubia antiguamente de anteojos. Todos se rieron del comentario, menos el Nara y la amiga cercana.

— Shion, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estaba buscando en el departamento de decodificado.—

— Claro Hokage-sama.— hizo una reverencia combinadas con señas de que salga el chico. La rubia extranjera no lo impidió, después de todo, ya estaba satisfecha de enojara, haciéndola sentir inferior.

Ya estando afuera, Shion respiró hondo y sin reproche le pidió tranquila a Shikamaru:

— ¿Que te parece si almorzamos juntos? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos— sugirió sonriente, y él asintió.

— En el bar de barbacoa, le pediré a Temari que se quede a descansar en el hostal y me marcharé a almorzar contigo a las doce— la calmó. Se dio cuenta que estaba celosa de la rubia de Suna.

Ella lo beso en la mejilla y se fue. La tercera en discordia salia de la oficina con la intención de interrumpirlos al estar juntos pero él estaba solo:

— ¿Ya se marcho?— preguntoó algo sorprendida quería jugar un poco mas con ella.

— Si, me pidió que almorzaramos juntos, y yo iba a preguntarte si podías...— se rascó la parte de abajo de la cabeza pero está entendió perfectamente.

— No te preocupes, tengo tanto sueño que no me levantaré hasta la hora de cenar así que te dejo la tarde libre. Si quieres todo el día, solo acompañame al hostal y seras libre.

____*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_*• - _ -•**• - _______

— Bastante bien, el trayecto fue lo que me hizo tardar, Shion— el genio le contaba de la misión que quería saber con lujos y detalles.______  
><em>_____

— ¿Y por qué vino la hermana de Gaara contigo?— dió en el blanco de sus dudas. Todas las pistas la dirigía a que la rubia de Suna estaba tratando de aprovecharse de los poderes especiales como princesa y creía que todo hombre seria suyo, pero no dejaría que sucede eso con su único amor.

— Lo escuchamos de la Hokage, por los exámenes Chunin.— le repitió de nuevo, no podía generar argumento para que acalle sus celos.

— No crea que sea eso, Shika. A lo mejor ella planea algo— él la miro extrañado de las locuras que decia— Estoy celosa, y ella trama algo para contigo, lo siento, ¿Puedes pedirle a Tsunade que te mande a otra misión?

— Shion, quiero dejarte algo en claro. Soy un ninja y no voy a cambiar una misión por respecto a tus celos. Recuerda que la de quien hablas es mi amiga y la paso bien con ella pero no pasa de eso, deja de pensar en tonterías.

Ella asintió colorada, no muy segura pero al ver la medio sonrisa de él, le creyó. Se propuso ganar la risa que tenia cuando lo vio con la rubia de cuatro coletas.

Shikamaru se maldijo por mentirle.

____*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_*• - _ -•**• - _______

Temari estaba palpando moscas en su habitación, dormir hasta las tres de la tarde y los cambios de sueño era de todo ninja. Pensó en escaparse pero no debía porque no quería hacer enojar a Shikamaru. La meta era enamorarlo. ______  
><em>_____

Si esa Shion quería buscarla enojada, le faltaba planteó la relación de la ex portadora de anteojos con el Nara; ¿Hasta que punto llegaron? ¿Besarse? Muy inocente, ¿Acostarse juntos? Muy extremista. Él bebé llorón maduro bastante y un punto a tener en cuenta: no conocía una táctica para un genio como él.

Leía unas revistas que estaban debajo de la mesita del pequeño living y la mini helada del hotel estaba llena, pero no comió nada.

— Pero que idiotas los que compran estas revistas— al ver los chicos que posaban en ella, debían ser unos simples musculosos que a la hora de luchar no aparecían, ella no le encontraba el atractivo.

Justo se detuvo en una entrevistas de las kunoichis mas lindas en donde estaba en segundo lugar, luego de Tsunade. En ellas participaban también Ino y Sakura, pero estar después de la Hokage ciertamente ofendía su orgullo.

— Debe ser un premio, ya que tener tantos años y mantenerse así, esta bien— comentó sola, agregándo— Ademas realmente es hermosa.

_"Subaku No Temari, de Suna._

_Apodos: Princesa del Viento"_

— Nunca entendí quien me puso ese apodo, debería ser Reina— y comenzó a reírse sola.

Golpearon a su puerta interrumpiendo su tan entretenida lectura.

— ¡Shikamaru! Ven, mira, mira— su sonrisa lo iluminó. Y la siguió en el trayecto hacia la mesita que se encontraba en medio del mini-linving.

— ¿Qué es esto, problemática?— ojeó la revista en donde estaba el artículo de ella con una foto con su abanico. Sonrió presumida demostrándole que debía estar agradecida por tener al lado a semejante figura— Ah, eres tú.

— La que viste y calza. Por Dios, mira que sabia que era bonita pero no para tanto.— sonreia y él siguió leyendo el artículo.

_Pasiones: Lectura en el atardecer, luchas y rechazar hombres._

_Meta: Su prioridad, proteger a su Aldea_

— Me parece que esta hablando de que te quedaras soltera toda la vida— se desdibujó su sonrisa y tiro la revista hacia el rincón. "_Estúpida revista_" se le escuchó decir entre murmullos, él sonrió de medio lado sin que lo notara.

— ¿Y tu qué haces aquí en medio de la noche en la casa de una inocente joven?— cuestionó con ceja levantada.

— Tu me dejaste pasar, ademas no eres inocente.— le contestó y solo recibió un ceño fruncido por parte de ella. Antes que lo echara, aclaró— Vine a invitarte a cenar a mi casa, pensé que necesitabas compañía o terminarias leyendo cosas como esa— señalando a la revista.

— ¿Qué pervertidas acciones hay detrás de todo esto?— le cuestionó divertida, y este solo sonrió.

— ¿Siempre eres tan payasa con tus hermanos?— ella asintió sin dejar la sonrisa, y el continuó— No hay acciones pervertidas, es en la casa de mis padres donde cenaremos, hace mucho que no pasas por ahí y mama tenia ganas de verte.

— Yoshino-san, tanto tiempo.— fue hasta su cuarto, tomó el abrigo y tenia el pelo suelto bastante largo y se hizo una trenza rápidamente.— Recuerdas la ultima vez que fui, insinuó que le gustaría verme con un peinado así.

— No hagas lo que te dice.

— Es tu mamá Shikamaru, no existe persona que no la escuche.

____*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_*• - _ -•**• - _______

— ¡Temari! Me alegro de verte— llamó Yoshino a la recién llegada que se quitaba el abrigo. La tomó de las manos y le afirmó— Te dije que te quedaría bien ese peinado.______  
><em>_____

— Tanto tiempo, Yoshino-san. Tenia razón un cambio de estilo no le hace mal a nadie— concluyó Temari.

Era muy perjudicial para Shikamaru que se unan esas dos, siempre terminaba siendo el tema a charlar. Yoshino le dejaba en claro que alguien como Temari era la indicada para él, porque lo mantendría como un hombre recto y trabajador. Shion trato de llevarse bien con Yoshino, pero lo suyo quedo en intento porque esta ya tenia su preferencia.

En pocas palabras, esa noche, su madre era su enemiga.

Su padre nunca quiso meterse en la decisión de su hijo, ni cuando se mudo. Con la mujer que él eligiera estaba bien, pero perderse una mujer como Temari no le ocurriría dos veces en la vida. Su esposa Yoshino exageraba en el recibimiento, pero él se comportó normal, ademas notaba la incomodidad de su hijo.

— Llegaron justo cuando termine de cocinar. Pasa por favor, Temari al comedor.— señaló con delicadeza la mesa que ya se encontraba lista. La rubia de Suna ayudo a la castaña a traer lo que faltaba y una vez en la mesa, comenzaron a charlar ellas únicamente. El Nara menor estaba esperando el momento en donde su madre le presumiría ante Temari, era costumbre.

— De verdad, hace mucho no como comida casera.— agradeciendo de la amabilidad de Yoshino, sentada al lado de Shikamaru— No entiendo como te fuiste de casa teniendo esta clase de comida acá.

— Es que Shikamaru ya es un hombre y ninja hecho y derecho.— "A_hí comenzó" _pensó Shikamaru en su mente, y Yoshino continúo como si nada— Es hora de que se consiga una novia y seré feliz.

— Vaya, eso sera raro, ver a su problemática chica.— comentó mientras se degustaba de la comida de su futura suegra cuando consiga conquistarlo. Por suerte, la señora Nara se encontraba de su lado o seria difícil la situación.

— ¿Y tu Temari? He escuchado que varios pretendientes tienes detrás tuyo.— el cuestionamiento comenzaba a ser entretenido y Yoshino era guía y señora del rumbo de la charla.

— La verdad Yoshino-san, no me agrada ninguno— despreocupada mirándola a los ojos, y continuo con su relato— Aunque ayudaría mucho a Gaara si me casara para hacer alianza. Creo que lo haré cuando sea necesario.

— Me encantaría que una chica como tu, estuviera con mi hijo.— Temari sonrió, esta charla le estaba ayudando demasiado y era tiempo de aprovecharla al máximo pero Shikamaru interrumpió al instante.

— Pues a mi no me parece la mas adecuada, madre.— se detuvó al comer, mirando fijo a la nombrada.— En este momento estas colocando a Temari en una situación incomoda, ademas sabes que estoy en una relación que tu pretendes ignorar.

El silencio rondo en la mesa, Shikamaru sin enfado contrario a su madre, Shikaku comió como si nada sabiendo que su esposa no se quedaría con la palabra en la boca. Temari casi se atraganta, ¿Tan desagradable era que no era la adecuada para él? ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Planear presentar a Shiho? ¡Que barbaridad!.

Yoshino, no iba a continuar con la charla y ya hablaría con su hijo después, no quería hacer sentir tercera en discordia a su futura nuera. Así que sonriendo a Shikamaru, le habló:

— Soy tu madre y te conozco. Se que estas enamorado de Temari, esta es la oportunidad para admitirlo.—Su enemiga le declaro Jaque, y aunque quisiera, no podía negarlo.

Realmente, no podía.

____*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -_*• - _ -•**• - _______

______:O... Vaya que Yoshino es la suegra fiel que todas deseamos. Me divertí bastante con le escena de la revista...  
><em>_____

______Muchas Gracias por sus rewiens: Romy, Guest, Mitchel0420, Mulierem Fatality, MarianUchiha, Vaalentina Figurishi, KatieMi, Umeki-Nara, YyessyY, kierinahana , lamisteriosacristal, Nonahere, Mar Nara Uchiha y Male. Sus apoyos con incomensaurables para mi y decidi volver con ustedes, y va dedicado con mucho amor por la tardanza. Shikatemiense fiel, pero bastante ocupada.  
><em>_____

______¿Que les pareció? ¿Como continuara? Hasta yo me lo pregunto... ¿No aman la escena tanto como yo, cuando Temari presume ante Shiho? ¿Merezco otro rewiens de mis queridas lectoras? Aunque sean tomatazos me gusta recibir su opinión :)  
><em>_____

**Rewiens?**______  
><em>_____


End file.
